


"The only thing I think we have left, Dean and me, is each other."

by Evaney_Desterek



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evaney_Desterek/pseuds/Evaney_Desterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel vuole solo farla finita, un colpo al cuore per spegnersi per sempre; Dean trova il modo di fermarlo, e tenerlo ancora legato a sè.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"The only thing I think we have left, Dean and me, is each other."

**Fandom** : Supernatural  
 **Pairing/Personaggi** : 2014!Dean Winchester/ 2014!Castiel  
 **Rating** : Giallo.  
 **Chapter** : 1/1  
 **Genere** : Angst, Introspettivo, Sentimentale.  
 **Warning** : Slash.  
 **Summary** : Castiel vuole solo farla finita, un colpo al cuore per spegnersi per sempre; Dean trova il modo di fermarlo, e tenerlo ancora legato a sè.  
 **Dedica** : Chiunque leggerà.

**Note:** Il titolo è una trofa di "Halleluja – Jeff Buckley".  
Il sottotitolo è una scena tagliata da "The End", S05E04.  
 **DISCLAIMER** : Non mi appartengono, non ci guadagno nulla -oh,fuck- ç_ç 

 

 

 

 

 

**A** ll I' **v** e ev **e** r le **a** rned fr **o** m lo **v** e

wa **s** ho **w** to sho **o** t some **b** ody who outd **r** ew ya,

**A** nd it' **s** not a cr **y** that yo **u ** hea **r** at nigh **t**

It's n **o** t somebody wh **o** 's seen the l **i** ght

It's **a** cold and it **'** s a bro **k** en **H** allelujah.  
  
  


 

 

 

_"But instead, we become this. The only thing I think we have left, Dean and me, is each other._

_If Dean says it's time to go out in a blaze of glory, win or lose, so be it. I'm in._

_But then...that's just I roll"_

_[future!Cas to past!Dean - cut scene ]_

 

 

 

 

 

State lottando per una causa persa, inseguendo un'idea che è soltanto un piano suicida, basato su una folle supposizione: uccidere il Diavolo con la Colt... che grande, meravigliosa utopia! Eppure ne avete bisogno; avete bisogno di credere ancora in qualcosa, perchè in un mondo che non è più quello di prima, un mondo che non vi appartiene più, un mondo in cui non avete più nulla e nessuno, per tirare avanti, per non uccidervi a vicenda dovete pur aggrapparvi a qualcosa, anche se questo qualcosa si rivelerà essere una vana speranza.

Un'effimera idea che è diventata lentamente un'ossessione e pian piano nei vostri animi è diventata certezza, sicurezza, una scommessa sicura per cui rischiare la vostra vita, che è comunque prossima alla fine; e l'avete coltivata lì, nel recinto di Camp Chitaqua, cercando di mantenere una parvenza di vita normale, cercando di ignorare il sudore freddo nel risvegliarsi nella notte al suono di un colpo di pistola, sapendo che probabilmente qualcuno di voi – un parente magari, l'amato o l'amata – è stato infettato ed eliminato. La paura è la vostra compagna di ogni giorno, la fame una nemica da combattere. Il fantasma di chi si è stati è l'incubo di ogni notte, e tu, questo lo sai meglio di chiunque altro, Castiel.

Quando il mondo ha cominciato a distruggersi, autofagocitarsi, tu e quelle poche anime disperse avete deciso che Dean doveva essere il leader: capace, deciso, esperto, non c'era nessuno più qualificato di lui nel prendere il comando. A volte, quando sei lucido, lo osservi da lontano mentre impartisce ordini e per un attimo ti sembra di rivedere Micheal che guida le schiere celesti contro quelle demoniache. Sono questi echi che ti spingono a voler dimenticare, utilizzando orgie e droghe e assenzio e qualsiasi altro mezzo che cancelli per sempre la cenere delle tue ali bruciate dal tuo corpo. Un'ombra che ti segue ovunque tu vada, come tu segui Dean, a distanza, perchè sei incapace di restargli troppo vicino senza dire qualcosa che lo faccia arrabbiare. Vi siete allontanati, e tanto, soprattutto dopo la morte di Sam, soprattutto da quando Dean ha smesso di guardarti con quegli occhi pieni di fiducia che una volta ti avevano spinto a sfidare il Paradiso intero e tutti i tuoi fratelli, gli stessi che, dopo l'ennesimo rifiuto di Dean, avevano abbandonato la partita andando a crearsi il loro Paradiso perfetto da un'altra parte, lasciandoti cadere con forza inesorabile, finchè non ti sei schiantato al suolo; eppure, allora come ora, ti sei rialzato e hai continuato a seguirlo, anche con le ossa rotte non ti sei fermato e col tempo ti sei abituato ad essere un mortale riuscendo ad ignorare la fame, la sete, il bisogno di dormire, il desiderio di autodistruggerti... sì, a tutto questo ti sei abituato, a tutto tranne al _suo_ sguardo carico di disgusto e disapprovazione. 

Quando ti guarda ti senti a disagio, sporco, piccolo ed inutile e dunque, tutto quello che puoi fare per dimenticartene è ubriacarti, svuotare una bottiglia di assenzio e trattenere la voglia di spararti un colpo in testa perchè, nonostante tutto, non puoi lasciare da solo Dean in quella battaglia persa in partenza. 

Saresti un bastardo, stronzo egoista visto che tutti quelli che amava e l'hanno amato oramai non ci sono più: Sam ha detto di sì a Lucifero, inseguendo, come voi, la vana speranza di riuscire ad opporglisi; Bobby, Ellen, Jo e tutti gli altri sono morti in battaglia, sul campo, contro i Croats e Dean non riesce a sopportarlo e non fa altro che attribuirsi la colpa di qualcosa che loro hanno scelto. 

Quante volte, da solo nella tua capanna, hai rimirato la pistola che nascondi sotto il cuscino sentendo le mani prudere dalla voglia di farla finita? Sarebbe bastato un semplice colpo alla tempia e poi tutto sarebbe finito. Potresti andare all'inferno, certo, ma cosa vuoi che importi? Non t'importa più di nulla e oramai la tua anima è così logora e sporca che i demoni avrebbero davvero poco con cui divertirsi.

Anche in quel momento sei seduto sul letto, sobrio e lucido come non lo sei da tre anni a questa parte, che ti rigiri tra le mani quella dannata pistola. Farlo o non farlo? 

Che cosa sarebbe cambiato per Dean in fondo, con la tua morte? Non gli servi così. 

La verità è che ti sei raccontato un mucchio di stronzate: a Dean non serve il tuo supporto morale, non gli servi tu! La vicinanza di un piccolo uomo strafatto da mattina a sera che gli fa rimpiangere costantemente la sua vita passata e lo fa pentire di non aver subito detto di "si" a Michele, è solo un danno, una distrazione. 

Osservi, affascinato, i bagliori opachi che la tua lampada riflette sull'arma mentre la porti all'altezza del cuore che batte all'impazzata in una tenace lotta per tenersi aggrappato alla vita. 

Pochi attimi e tutto finirà, ed è quasi un sollievo.

Chiudere gli occhi, non sentire più nulla, non essere più costretto a vedere quello sguardo duro e pieno di rimpianti. Non essere più costretto a sognare una vita che non c'era più. _Non essere più costretto a vivere_.

Il tuo dito tira leggermente il grilletto, il cuore che pompa furiosamente nelle tue orecchie, poco ancora e.. e poi due mani forti afferrano la pistola e ti mollano un pugno, mentre senti qualcuno ringhiare da qulche parte di fronte a te; le tue orecchie sono ancora piene del battito del tuo cuore, che pompa sangue, sollevato.

Sai che è Dean quello che ti sta strattonando e ti urla contro; lo riconosci dal dolore che si allarga man mano sulla tua guancia, dove ti ha colpito, perchè non è la prima volta che lo fa.

\- Figlio di puttana! - urla, furioso - che cazzo volevi fare?! -

\- Spararmi, cos'altro? - gli rispondi senza esitazione, ridacchiando, noncurante del fatto che quello lo farà arrabbiare ancora di più e forse è proprio quello che vuoi: farlo arrabbiare al punto di ucciderti a suon di pugni. 

Ti molla un altro pugno e tu finisci disteso sul tuo letto, incapace di reagire. Dolore su dolore, eppure non senti nulla.

\- Razza di coglione strafatto! - ti urla ancora, senza darti tregua, senza darti pace, strattonandoti e tirandoti su, così da trovarti col viso a pochi centimetri dal suo.

\- Già - rispondi con amarezza, ridendo senza alcun tipo di emozione - sono questo e nient'altro, no? Perchè non mi lasci morire in pace? - e davvero forse sei un po' curioso di saperlo, perchè quel folle del tuo cuore, come tutti, insegue una vana speranza; quella stessa che per anni hai nascosto nel tuo profondo perchè sai che, se delusa, potrebbe eliminare quel po' di anima che ti è rimasta. 

La domanda sembra essere quella giusta, perchè Dean si zittisce, incapace di darti una risposta. 

Che riposta può darti, dopotutto? Dean non è mai stato fatto per i romanticismi. 

Dean non può amarti nelle vesti di un altro uomo.

Non è omofobo, è solo eterosessuale. 

Non è vero che non può, solo... lui non ti ama e ogni sacrosanto giorno sei dovuto scendere a patti con questa realtà. Se potessi, spezzeresti l'arco del Cupido che ti ha colpito anni fa, giù all'Inferno.

Ridi apertamente mentre pensi con una certa pietà all'impotenza di voi tutti davanti al volere di Dio, uno dei motivi che ti impediscono di dargli veramente la colpa di quell'amore non corrisposto; amore che ti ha spinto verso un desiderio che non verrà mai appagato e verso la strada dell'hippie.

Hai sostituito il tuo amore con qualcos'altro: l'aroma dell'assenzio ti ha abbracciato, lasciandoti credere che fossi tra le braccia di Dean; l'oblio delle droghe ti ha permesso di sognare, durante le orgie, che quella sotto di te non fosse una sconosciuta ma Dean. Raggiungere quell'orgasmo sporco diventava più facile così come placare la sete che avevi di poter avere quell'uomo per te, solo per qualche ora, almeno un po'.

Non te lo meriti, dopo avergli donato ogni cosa? 

Perciò ti sorprendi quando Dean ti afferra per la nuca e senza tante cerimonie ti bacia, forzando la tua bocca ad aprirsi per lui, sotto l'assalto della sua lingua. Gemi disperato ma lo lasci entrare, disposto a concedergli tutto quello che ti è rimasto: un'anima logora e un corpo malato. Anche lui geme nella tua bocca, e ti bacia con più forza, fino a farti male, fino a sanguinare ma non t'importa, Dio se non t'importa.

Senti urgenza nel suo bacio, un bisogno disperato di trovare qualcosa che non cè più e c'è anche crudeltà perchè capisci, con stupore, che Dean _sa,_ come sa che quello è l'unico modo per tenerti là, con lui, ed impedirti di ficcarti una pallottola nel cuore. 

E' un bacio inutile, crudele perchè sai che dopo no, non cambierà nulla: lui tornerà a fissarti con quello sguardo duro e severo, facendoti venire ancora la voglia di spararti e allora questa scena si ripeterà come un ciclo infinito, senza speranza, fino alla definitiva fine del mondo, fino a che non sarete tutti morti e questo soltanto un lungo e sbiadito sogno. 

Dean non parla mentre strattona via i tuoi vestiti, mentre ti tiene inchiodato contro il materasso come un martire, mentre ti prende fino in fondo senza gentilezza, con forza, con la crudeltà di darti qualcosa per sopravvivere un giorno in più, solo un giorno in più, mentre tu lentamente muori dentro. Dean chiude gli occhi per non guardarti, per non vedersi riflesso nei tuoi occhi lucidi ed ignora i tuoi gemiti, il tuo chiamarlo per nome, il tuo reclamare qualcosa che lui non ha più, il tuo stringerlo forte a te come se la terra dovesse aprirsi sotto ai vostri piedi in quel momento esatto. Non parla nemmeno quando viene travolto dall'orgasmo e ti riempie così tanto che senti di poter esplodere, come un palloncino troppo audace. 

" _Dammi amore_ " è quello che vorresti dirgli, vorresti supplicarlo ma sai che non può, sai che lui non ha più nulla da dare a nessuno e non t'importa, non importa davvero, se necessario lo sosterrai ancora tu, lo riempirai con quell'amore soverchiante di cui tu sei pieno; ricambierai il favore e con crudeltà gli farai assaggiare il sapore di un amore non corrisposto per poi renderti conto che da parte tua, sarà sempre corrisposto; e pensando a questo non sai se ridere o piangere, fare entrambe le cose o smettere di respirare e lasciarti comunque andare giù, sul fondo dell'oceano.

"Cas.." e riapri gli occhi che non ti sei accorto di aver chiuso, cercando di arginare le lacrime che cercano di sfuggire ai tuoi occhi di mare; no, non ti permetterà nemmeno di adagiarti sul fondo di un'oceano e morire affogato perchè ti bacia come se volesse darti aria e tu sei confuso e hai paura.

"Perchè non mi lasci morire?" gli chiedi ancora, senza fiato, e te lo deve, sì, te la deve una risposta e non hai paura di sostenere il suo sguardo, adesso: non state parlando delle tue condizioni fisiche, quì parlate di qualcosa di più importante. Per un attimo ritorni ad essere quel piccolo guerriero alato che aveva solcato mari e terre, le immense ere del tempo e l'infinito arco della solitudine. 

"Non posso farcela se te ne vai anche tu" risponde in un sussurro, non riuscendo a sostenere il tuo sguardo. Ridi e lui ti osserva ferito.

"Bugiardo, tu menti sempre Dean." e lui non risponde, ti strappa solo un altro bacio, reclamando la risata amara che ancora ti orna le labbra, lasciando sulla tua anima un'impronta incisa a sangue, come la sua gemella, quella sulla sua spalla destra; quella che tu, _secoli prima_ , gli hai lasciato impressa a fuoco il giorno della sua salvezza dalla perdizione. 

Mentre altre lacrime scorrono lente sulle tue guance, sai che quell'impronta fresca su di te, sarà la tua salvezza quando cadrai all'inferno.


End file.
